Various games, and devices to implement those games, have been known for centuries. Some games involve highly specialized physical skills where a player pits himself on a common playing ground against the scores accumulated by other players. Examples of this type of game would be golf or bowling. In other games, players play each other with usually the more skillful prevailing. Games like racket ball or tennis are examples of this type of game. Other games where players are pitted against each other involve almost entirely mental skills developed through playing of the game. Examples of this would be chess or checkers. Other games where players are pitted against each other introduce an element of chance, usually, through some kind of random number generator-like device. Examples of this might be a poker game or bridge.
On the other hand, some games have been adopted to be used in casino-like gambling settings. Here, ordinarily, randomness plays a much larger role than does the skill of the player. Also, one ordinarily plays the house as opposed to the other players. For many years, this type of gambling was illegal in most states. However, within the last two decades, the spread of casino-like gambling, where the house bankrolls the games and pays the players, has become common and widespread, with many states legalizing certain types of gambling.
For this type of gambling and the gaming devices which are used for this type of gambling, the regulatory climate is very complex. There are federal laws that relate to gaming devices and interstate gambling. Moreover, each state has its own set of gambling laws and frequently within the state there may be jurisdictions that are outside of those laws or at least are not strictly bound by those laws (i.e., Indian reservations). Thus, there are some jurisdictions, like Nevada, where virtually any type of gambling device is allowed although the gambling industry is closely regulated. There are other states, like North Carolina, where very few, if any, gambling devices are permitted and where pay offs, even on skill-based games, are strictly limited.
Traditionally, games were played mechanically with a deck of cards, with a roulette wheel, with a pair of dice, with a wheel of fortune or keno wheel, or the like. The random outcome of the gaming device resulted from the shuffle of the cards, the roll of the dice, or so on. However, with the advent of electronic computers and compact central processing units, it has been possible to play games using electronically generated cards, dice, reels, wheels, and the like. The electronic control of the indicia of the game allows the operator of the game ordinarily to completely control the outcome of the game. That is, if the operator of the game wishes to set the game to where there is a 10% return for the house, it can be easily done. For example, in video poker games a player decides on a bet, cards are dealt to the player, usually there is a draw in which the player can exercise some skills regarding his knowledge of poker to improve his likelihood of achieving a favorable outcome, the play of a single game is concluded, and the player is paid according to a table established for the poker hand achieved by the player. Hence, a player might receive odds of 500 to 1 on his bet for a Royal Flush. However, the deal of the cards is not random, but is controlled by the central processing unit in the video poker machine. Thus, the game can be set to deal a Royal Flush not by any random deal of the cards, but only when the house is far enough ahead to where it can afford to make a 500 to 1 pay out while still maintaining the “house” percentage of winnings on that particular machine. While there is some skill involved in playing video poker—that is, a skillful player knows not to throw away a Royal Flush in the hopes of making a pair of aces on the draw—the ultimate outcome is based on the house percentage pre-programmed into the machine. In many states, this type of gambling device is illegal because no matter how skillful a player may be, in the long run the player is never going to do better than the machine is pre-programmed to allow him to do. Many states that will not allow this kind of gaming device will nevertheless allow games that are skill-based where a skillful player may consistently “beat” the house.
States that do not allow gambling devices or “gaming” devices where there can be a large money pay out may, nevertheless, allow coin operated devices where a player may receive a strictly limited reward oftentimes in various kinds of merchandise. These games are sometimes called “redemption” devices. For example, in state fairs or carnivals where one throws a baseball to knock dolls off a shelf or uses a rifle to break clay pigeons and, if successful, one is rewarded with a teddy bear or some similar prize of relatively low value. This is usually permitted in states that do not allow any other types of gaming or gambling devices. This type of game is also seen in video arcade settings where one may win credits that can be applied toward free play of other games or even small prizes, again, like teddy bears, other stuffed animals, or the like. Usually, in redemption games, some element of skill is required to be successful.
Despite the need for new games, there have been very few successful introductions of entirely new games. Among those new introductions are a game called “Caribbean Stud” and a game called “Let-It-Ride”. These games are variations of poker where one play against the house. The games can be played with generated hands or randomly shuffled cards. Although from the play of the game it appears the player would have a good chance of winning, the actual odds strongly favor the house resulting in a relatively high percentage of house “take” on the total amount of money wagered on a game in a set period of time. Again, these kinds of games, even though they are based on a randomly generated outcome are illegal in many places because the house, through the rules of the game, has a set percentage or take.
Consequently, it is a challenge for a game designer to design a game that will meet all the different requirements for a successful introduction of a new game, especially in regulatory jurisdictions where games guaranteeing a house percentage or house take are illegal or otherwise not permitted by the regulatory environment. A new game introduction, before it can be successful, should have many desirable features. First, the game should be easy to learn. In the environment where most gaming or arcade machines are placed, a game like chess could never be successful, simply because the rules are so complex and take so long to master that few, if any, novices could be induced to play a game based on chess. Second, if possible, the game should have an appearance to an already known game or device. Hence, games like “Caribbean Stud” that uses the standard poker hands and gradations among the hands as a basis for the play of the game. Thus, anyone who is familiar with poker will quickly orient themselves to the rules of the “Caribbean Stud” game. Third, playing the game should have sufficient interest so that the player will not quickly become bored by the game. That is, play of the game itself should be interesting and fun over a period of time, so that a player will continue to play. Many people are quite willing to spend $10 or $15 or some set sum of money based on their personal income and resources for the enjoyment that playing a game provides for several hours. Arcade games like Pac-Man are popular for this reason. Next, the game should allow a skillful practiced player an opportunity to better the performance of an unskilled or novice player. This is an important factor. First, for many people, the process of learning and mastering a game is part of the fun of the game. Thus, a game like golf, which provides an opportunity to continue to learn and improve one's skills in the game throughout a lifetime, can be highly popular. Second, in many regulatory environments, a game which can be beaten by a sufficiently skilled player may be allowed, where as a game where there is a pre-set house percentage or where the rules of the game provide for the house to always win over a substantial period of time may be illegal.
Consequently, there have been many games or variations of games which attempt to solve these various challenges. For example, Grazebrook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,368, discloses an electronic version of the children's game of “Snap”. The object of the “Snap” game is to be the first of two players to voice the term “snap” when, from a random stack of cards that each player has, a player turns over matching cards. The Grazebrook '368 patent provides that either two individuals may play against each other or an individual may play against the machine where the machine's response is controlled by a variable time delayed circuit. Morrow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820, discloses a computer implemented electronic game that involves completion of a puzzle by the use of simulated slot machine reel. Davids et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536, discloses a game machine with a video type display that is controlled by a micro processor or CPU. The processor uses a program to generate images of playing cards. A player uses an input device to select a moving card and direct its movement toward a selected card position and a selected one of the card hands locations. If the player does not select a card in time, it is automatically placed on one of the card hand locations by the machine on a random basis. Kelly et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,763, discloses a pointer that rotates on a display face. Control mechanisms allow a player to stop and start rotation of the pointer. A game score is determined based on where the pointer stops on the game face.
Despite these efforts of others, there is still room for a skill-based game controlled by a programmable Central Processing Unit or CPU operated by a player in response to a visual display presented on a display screen.